Cause I Will Shape the Day
by Spinny Roses
Summary: The next host for the Shadows will be in Japan. Someone pure to the Shadow Games... (weirdness, non-explicit death and sexuality, YuugiAnzu, JounouchiSeto, part one of "Shadow and Release" arc)


**Disclaimer, notes, and warnings**

Truly, I never thought I would be typing these words. I really did think I was too old for such a kiddie craze. Shows what I know. Well... I'll start easy on my brain. I am going to make references, and possibly even quote the song "Drinking" by bôa. I am aware there are several bands with that combination of letters. In this case, I am talking about the British band with Jasmine Rodgers' lovely voice.

I can't really get around this, though. Before this story sees even sees the internet, I'm going to have to do research into... Yu-Gi-Oh. I didn't accidentally sort this story into the Yu-Gi-Oh section of fanfiction.net. I really did write a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Ah, series that ask to be fanficced... But, I don't own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. The only thing I own here is the plot of this specific story, and it's only one of those "stupid ideas I have to get out" sort of plot.

Boy, did I ramble. I apologize to anyone that managed to read that and keep a few brain cells around.

I did have a very interesting selection to listen to while writing this, as well as pounding out my frustration of having to fight with my laptop for half an hour just to make it boot up. I don't apologize for any weirdness within, as well as any violence, non-explicit sexual encounters, and heterosexual and homosexual couplings. If any of that makes you queasy, you know where the back button is. 

Trolls and people that can't read warnings make me amused. If you fall into one of the previous categories, please have fun. After all, I will do so with your response.

Now, the names I list in this story are just random names I picked up from various CLAMP works and Kare Kano. This story is not a crossover, nor is it supposed to be a nod to these characters. I needed names, and thus I borrowing the names and descriptions. That's all.

Now that I'm done giving a disclaimer and warning you, it's time for the fanfic.

'Cause I Will Shape the Day

By Spinny Roses

One thing people don't tell you is that the Shadows always look for a host. That is, after all, how they are able to influence things that happen in this plane of reality.

Long ago, the Shadows could be summoned through the magic of powerful sorcerers. Originally, that was how they searched out their hosts. They would wait until summoned for some deed, and after they would slip through the rip between dimensions to stay in this world.

One famous host was in Egypt three thousand years ago. That was, until the host was killed too young.

The next will be in Japan.

In someone pure to the Shadow Games.

***

He took another hit off the bottle in his hand. The bitter taste sliding down his throat was better than dealing with reality... or even his own thoughts.

Alcohol wasn't an answer. He had learned that lesson long ago, hammered in by a thrown bottle around where his head would have been. It wasn't an answer... but it was an escape. An escape... from whatever was trying to haunt him.

He would have said 'ghosts' or something of the sort if he hadn't already seen the face of the monster.

A monster with his face and demon eyes. He guzzled more of the alcohol, trying to forget the image of the demon that danced before his eyes.

Maybe something stronger would help the demons stay at bay.

Until then, he would keep the lights on.

***

Yuugi woke suddenly, the crushing pressure on his chest catapulting the tiny teen out of a pretty good dream with him a shapely brunette with dancer legs. Instinctively, his hand went to clutch the Millennium Puzzle that thumped against his breast. "My other self," he whispered, his mind solely focused on the spirit within the puzzle. "My darkness..."

The other Yuugi stirred, dividing his attentions. "The Shadows," he answered simply from inside his soul room. "They're moving again in this world."

"That... isn't good, is it."

The former Pharaoh almost chuckled. "No, my other self," he answered. "It isn't good at all."

"Who?" Yuugi stood, and awkwardly made his way to the window ('Male biology sucks,' he thought, wishing to be back in the dream and female arms born from a subconscious). "Is it Bakura-kun's darker half? Or...?"

"No. This amount of Shadow activity... they've found a host."

Yuugi blinked, and cracked his window. Relief brushed through him as an air current started through his warm room. "A host?"

"Go back to bed, my other self," the darker Yuugi ordered. "Your mind is still on that girl, and I do know what kind of dream you woke up from. You've grown up quickly, my light half. I'll explain in the morning, when I do not have to repeat it for each of your friends."

Yuugi blushed, and went to crawl back in bed.

"And don't leave the window open. I remember the last time you got sick. You snore, and quite loudly."

"I do not!"

***

Another day, another dead body or insane derelict. This time, it was a body of a girl that looked to be barely out of grade school, despite the fact the identification on her person declared her to be in eighth grade.

This was the fourth body in the week. Whoever the killer was, he didn't discriminate between gender, didn't have a preference of type of person killed, and managed to use suffocation without leaving obvious bruising around the victim's mouth or throat.

The media grabbed this new death, blazing the news all over the headlines. A serial killer, in the small town of Domino. Keep the doors locked and the kiddies inside, despite the fact the killer had been able to enter rooms locked from inside without disturbing anything.

The ones left alive had to be hospitalized, and eventually transferred to the psychiatric ward. Just one look at the killer sent the victim insane, the tabloids warbled. Some newspapers even listed the names of those that were still alive.

Monou... Shirahime... Shiro... Even the dead ones got a mention at times. Kobayashi... Kudo... Miyazaki...

And one more, the newscasters gravely told the citizens of Domino. Suzahara.

Something had to be done, mothers shrieked as they held their children to their breasts. I will be the one to catch him, healthy young men and aged fathers vowed.

Their catastrophe of sound was interrupted by the piercing wail of an ambulance siren.

***

"Hey, Yuugi..."

The short teen looked up from his thoughts, purple eyes a little embarrassed as he gazed into warm blue eyes. Correction, warm and _worried_ blue eyes. "What's wrong, Anzu?"

"Did Jounouchi say he'd be sick today, or something? Normally, he's here around the same time you are." Anzu shifted her weight onto Yuugi's desk to take the pressure off her already abused ankles.

"Huh?" Yuugi looked around, surprised. "Hey, you're right. He didn't look sick yesterday..."

"That's odd," Anzu said, pursing her lips. "He's usually here, if only to get away from his father for a while." She rotated her ankles, wincing as the joint screamed its displeasure of the shift she had worked the day just past.

The grimace of pain didn't escape Yuugi's notice. "What's wrong?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. I just had an extra long shift yesterday." She reached down, massaging the joint. "Waitressing in those heels is hell on my ankles. And my eyes aren't on my chest, so you can stop looking there."

Yuugi wrenched his eyes away from the tempting sway of breasts just as the teacher walked into the classroom. "We can check Jounouchi-kun's house after school, okay, Anzu?" he said quickly as she slid off his desk. 'And stop laughing, other me!' Yuugi whined mentally. 'It isn't funny.'

"To you," the darker half snickered. "Young love is so... _cute."_

***

Walking to school alone wasn't a problem in Domino, even during the dark times of a serial killer stalking in the shadows. But when weaving on and off the sidewalk onto the road occurred, that made the walk even more perilous.

But the drink kept the demon away. If it resulted in a horrendous hangover, it didn't matter. He didn't want to deal with the murderous monster with his face. A sharp pain lanced through his skull, causing him to stumble over his feet.

Darkness spread briefly over his vision, scaring him. But his vision cleared quickly, showing a blurry version of the sidewalk he walked almost every day. His ankles shook, weakness spreading up to his knees and rear end.

Maybe he should have eaten last night.

And that morning.

But "could have," "should have" didn't matter. Couldn't change the past.

His foot twisted, and he crashed down into the waiting arms of the shadows. He started to panic, lashing out mentally at his bonds. But the darkness pressed in, holding him tighter and tighter...

He couldn't breathe...

Sunlight. Sunlight so bright... so pure...

"What are you up to, mutt?"

Still hated that voice, though. But it chased away the demon, so he guessed he could put up with it for a little longer. Now, open his mouth, cough, wet lips, try to talk, vomit all over the rich boy's very expensive shoes...

Hm. Not the way he should have done that. But the look on his face...! And the cell phone, calling for an ambulance... He wasn't sick. He didn't have to go to the hospital.

It was kinda cold.

***

"Kaiba-kun?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes to one side to glance at Yuugi. "What is it?"

The spiky haired teen shifted uncomfortably, very aware of Kaiba's hatred of his best friend. "Um... you came in late today and I was wondering... see, Jounouchi-kun didn't come in today..."

His laptop slammed shut so quickly it startled the smaller boy. "Next time you let the mutt walk by himself, make sure he's had all his shots," Kaiba sneered as he started to get up. "I'll be sure to send the bill to the worthless dog."

"Wait, Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi remained firmly in control, despite the fact the other Yuugi wanted to knock the rich boy's teeth out for that comment. "Where is Jounouchi-kun? Is he sick?"

In response, Yuugi was left with a piece of paper as Kaiba sauntered off. Slowly, he looked down at what was written.

_Room 302b_.

"Jounouchi-kun... sick.... hospital room?" Yuugi asked softly, to no one in particular.

***

Yuugi stepped off the elevator, gripping the paper tightly in his hand. Attempting to get his bearings, he took a quick glimpse around.

The first thing he saw was an electronically locked door that looked like it was made out of heavy material. The second thing his purple eyes sought out were the words "Psychiatric Ward." Yuugi's hand crumpled the paper, hoping that he wouldn't have to set foot in that ward.

"Oh." A nurse looked up from her busy schedule, and smiled warmly. "Are you lost?"

"Um..." he looked up at her with wide and innocent purple eyes. "Is Jounouchi Katsuya on this floor?"

"Yes, down that way." She pointed down a hall in the opposite direction from the Psychiatric Ward. "I didn't know he had friends so young. Are you a friend of the family?"

'Oh, quit it, other me,' Yuugi thought, irritated at the Pharaoh's raucous laughter. Aloud, he said, "No, I go to school with Jounouchi-kun."

"Ah!" The nurse blushed, and bowed from her position. "I'm sorry."

Yuugi started down the hall the nurse pointed out, tossing a "Thank you" over his shoulder as he rushed down to his friend's room.

Saitou... Oh, Jounouchi already? Yuugi poked his head into the room, but only saw a cold looking girl with light blond hair staring out the window. He closed the door softly, and kept down the hall until he reached room 302. The nameplate had two names... bed A was Maho, but bed B was Jounouchi. Yuugi looked inside the room to see a black haired girl turn towards the sound.

"You aren't one of my friends," her soft voice drawled. "You must be here to visit the guy that got a window bed." She jerked a thumb to the side of her, indicating the opposite side of the curtain that separated the room.

Yuugi murmured out a thanks as he slipped around the curtain. Jounouchi looked up, surprised. "Hey Yuug'," he croaked out. "Didn't think the rich bastard would have let you know I was here."

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yuugi hesitated, trying to think of the right question.

"I'm here because I fell down, Kaiba saw me and couldn't resist taunting me, and I threw up on his shoes. That answer your question?"

"Yes... you _threw up_ on his shoes?" The darker half was laughing his spiritual ass off in his soul room at that. "You know, Kaiba-kun was threatening to send you a bill for those shoes."

"Figures," Jounouchi snorted. "Y'know, they keep doing tests on my blood alcohol level, because I supposedly came in smelling like the shit Dad drinks. It comes back normal, though."

That didn't surprise Yuugi. "After all your father has done, I would be surprised if you touched any sort of alcohol."

"Don't tell that to the docs, okay?" His brown eyes were shadowed. "I... I don't want Dad taken away from me."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Jounouchi-kun."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jounouchi smiled lopsidedly at his smaller friend. "Sorry to scare you like this..."

A scream ripped through the air. They could see Maho jump as a girl shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"You'll see!" the girl's nasal voice screamed. "The Shadows are here, and they'll feed. It's a virus and the carrier is here, right here! Get rid of it, kill it, and the Shadows will leave!"

Jounouchi turned pale, swallowing quickly. "Shadows..." The girl's voice faded away, and was completely cut off with the sound of a heavy door shutting on thick padding. "Yuug'..."

"Mm? Yes, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked, shaken as well.

"Don't turn off the lights."

***

Baffled, the doctors eventually released Jounouchi, saying it had been low blood sugar that had caused the collapse. After enduring a firm dressing down from Anzu about how he scared his friends (Anzu was scary, he realized then. Cute, but when angry, she was _scary_), he sat down with the group (plus one Kaiba Seto. Why?) to listen to the long dead Pharaoh.

"This rash of murder and insanity isn't new, nor is it a coincidence," the other Yuugi started.

"That much is obvious, Yuugi," Kaiba spat out.

Honda shot the CEO a dirty look, but quickly choked on his words after an even scarier look from Anzu. The Pharaoh glared at Kaiba, but continued.

"Three thousand years ago, it happened. When I... slept, the Shadows could enter this world freely through my subconscious. Slowly, they gained the ability to slide through the cracks caused when someone was sent to the Shadow World.

"But when..." The Pharaoh frowned, not sure how to explain it. "While I was in the Millennium Puzzle, before my other Yuugi completed the puzzle... the Shadows couldn't use the dead like that."

Before the darker half could finish his thought, a loud scoff echoed through the room. "And if you're done with the fairy tales, Yuugi, I'd like to get back to work," Kaiba sneered, standing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kaiba," the other Yuugi snarled. "Unless you want to be the next victim, sit down."

"It doesn't bother me," the CEO drawled out, bored. "I won't be caught alone. Now..."

The Pharaoh was about to bite out a retort when Honda's voice cut across the fight.

"Hey... where did Jounouchi go?"

***

The Shadows were closing in. Maybe he was the next target, and he just put them off with the light and booze.

Maybe.

He turned on all the lights, ignoring the drunken and angry speech of his father in his fear. Only when a half empty bottle nearly shattered on his head did he notice.

"Boy, what in the world are you doin'?" came the slurred question. "Turn off those damned lights. What in hell are you doin' home so late, anyway? If yer going to be home this late..."

He noticed a Shadow oozing across his father's midsection, and froze, trying not to call attention to the thing.

"Damned boy, not even respectin' his father..." That was as far as the drunken speech got as a solid Shadow covered his mouth and nose, effectively cutting off the verbal abuse as well as his air supply.

"D-don't!" He reached out, trying to rip the Shadow from his father's face. "Dad... don't kill him!" The Shadow still hung on tightly, only releasing when the father's breath stopped coming. "D-dad..."

Shadows swarmed around his hands and arms. They skittered playfully across his chest and cheeks. They liked him.

"N-no."

But he didn't like them.

"Get off!" He surged into action, turning on the last of the lights, then settled down with the bottle his father had tried to nurse.

"Go away..."

***

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi carefully opened the door to the apartment Jounouchi shared with his father, fully expecting a beer can or a bottle of booze to come flying at him.

Instead, he was greeted with bubbly laughter, and slurred singing. "... when you're crawling, please, 'cause I will shape the day... and make you feel all right..." A hand raised, shaking a bottle of vodka. "Can't taste the shit now. Think I'm drunk enough that the Shadows will leave me alone, Yuug'?"

Slowly, Yuugi eased into the room, shocked at the scene before him. All the lights were on, and the body of Jounouchi's father laid dead on the floor. Jounouchi took another swig of vodka. "Shizuka likes that band, you know?" he asked, voice flat. "She had me listen to the CD once." He laughed again, gulping down the alcohol. "And you say the drinking is better than a woman," Jounouchi sang again, badly slurring the words. "You say the thinking takes too much time. It does, Yuug'. It takes too much time to think about it."

"J-Jounouchi..."

"The Shadows like me... they killed him, you know." Jounouchi gestured with the bottle. "Because he was throwing bottles at me. I guess that was their kill for the night. They really, really like me."

Yuugi stepped closer, watchful of the Shadows that tried to stop his advancement. "What... why?"

"I wanna know that too." The boy tossed the empty bottle down, and started to search for more alcohol in the mess. "They say something like 'pure of the Games,' or something like that. I guess it was because I don't have a darker half like ya do, Yuug'. I wasn't born three thousand years ago and reborn in present day. All fresh, that's what I am." Jounouchi finally found a new can of beer, and popped the tab. "They stay away when I'm drunk. They like drunks as much as I do."

Yuugi reached out, only to be caught by a strong and steady hand, as well as demonic eyes. "Don't touch me, Pharaoh," Jounouchi hissed. "Your time is past." Suddenly, the monster with Jounouchi's face smirked. "You like playing games, don'tcha, Yuugi?"

"Aa... yeah..."

"Then let's play one. Pharaoh, that means you too. It's called Destroying the Sunshine, and we need one more player..." The Shadows crawled across Jounouchi's face as he pulled Yuugi's tiny body close. "You're really cute. I wonder why I didn't have such passion for you," he wondered idly.

The Pharaoh took over the body, leaving Yuugi in a state of shock. With Jounouchi's constant flirting with Mai... he wasn't straight? His best friend... didn't even tell him that he was...

"Ah, Pharaoh. I think you recognize this form of travel. We took you places like this, through the Shadow World." With those words, Jounouchi's apartment melted into the nothingness that was the world of the Shadows. "And this..." The world shifted again, this time in a darkened bedroom.

"What in the world are you doing here, mutt?"

"Kaiba," the darker Yuugi growled, noticing the rich boy sitting up suddenly in his bed. "What are you doing, Jounouchi?"

"A game," the Shadow infested body said conversationally. "The full name is Destroying Jounouchi's Sunshine. You win when the Shadows leave this body... I win when _he_," spoken with a nod to Kaiba, "is filled with Shadows. Still want to play, Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Jounouchi-kun..." The lighter Yuugi's speech patterns shone through the Pharaoh's looser talk. "That will kill him."

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba, holding him by the throat. "You think I don't know that?" he asked fiercely as the CEO clawed at the blond's grasp. "He should die. You know he causes me to be filled with fire. Passion, hatred..." Kaiba tried to punch Jounouchi, but was caught easily. "I hated you," he spat in Kaiba's face. "I hated how you were the one to get such an extreme reaction from me." The Shadow ignored the boy behind him completely. "What do you say about that? Well, _Seto?"_

Kaiba let out a choked gurgle as Jounouchi shook him. "The feeling's mutual, worthless dog," he finally got out, voice strained.

The Shadows swarmed onto Kaiba's skin as Jounouchi growled in anger. "I hate your dog insults... I hate your snooty attitude... I hate..."

"Trying to prove something to yourself, mutt?" Kaiba sneered as the grasp on his neck loosened.

The Shadow blazed within Jounouchi's eyes. "I hate how you make me feel alive," he said, voice low. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Kaiba's eyes. As the Shadow infested the rich boy's eyes, he smirked. "I hate how you fight with me."

"J-Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi said desperately, forced back into control as the Pharaoh stepped aside. "Please, don't do this to Kaiba-kun. Don't kill him!"

Jounouchi shook himself. "I almost forgot," he murmured. "I hate you, Kaiba Seto." He leaned down. "I want you dead." The boy covered Kaiba's mouth, ravaging the opening with his own lips and tongue.

Kaiba refused to meet the raw need of it, instead setting a slower and more intimate pace. The blond slid a hand down the length of the body before him, and cupped Kaiba's groin in a firm grasp. A gasp escaped his throat, but Kaiba set the pace, even as Jounouchi brought his body to full arousal.

"Why?" Jounouchi asked, his lips still against Kaiba's as he spoke, frustrated. "You... why do you..."

"Because it's no secret, dog," Kaiba said softly. "I think even Yuugi noticed..." Yuugi looked towards them, blushing at their compromised position. "...both sides."

Jounouchi drew his head back, startled. "You..."

"Get off of me, mutt."

He scrambled off the bed, and landed on the floor on all fours, heaving. The Shadows started to skitter to become normal shadows, leaving Jounouchi alone.

"Jou-" Yuugi started, going to hug his best friend.

"Don't touch me, Yuugi." Jounouchi heaved again, vomiting Shadow. "Don't... not ever again... unless you're going to kill me."

"Melodramatic much, pup?" Kaiba watched as the Shadows fled their host.

"Be..." His thought was cut off as Jounouchi fell to the ground, all conscious thoughts as scattered as the Shadow.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi checked his friend's pulse, nearly keeling over with relief as it was normal. "Oh God. Jounouchi-kun..." He started to shake his friend, trying to wake him.

"Don't bother. You can let yourself out, right?" Kaiba laid back down. "Just ask a maid to move him to a bed. He'll wake up eventually."

"He needs to be in a hospital, Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi argued. "If he isn't waking up..."

Kaiba just looked at him, a strange shadow in his eyes. "Leave."

Yuugi found himself standing without realizing it. "But..."

"I mean it. Leave. I'll take care of him."

Yuugi's feet started walking out of the room, and down the stairs. Every fiber of his being tried to stop the movement, as well as having the darker half yelling at him to "turn the fuck around right the hell now and face the peasant bastard now!"

But his feet didn't listen.

***

Kaiba looked down at his newest pet. A sleeping Jounouchi, just for him. "I'll take care of you, mutt," he murmured. "After all, a virus can't spread from the reservoir unless there's a vector to carry it into a susceptible host."

And a small Shadow danced around Seto's hand.

The End

End notes: That probably didn't make much sense, and moved way too fast. Oh well. It's kind of stupid, but it's written. Kaiba's last words are based off something I learned in Introduction to Microbiology. Basically, you have an outbreak when you have a reservoir where the pathogen lives, a biological or mechanical vector that transfers the pathogen, and a susceptible host that gets the pathogen introduced to it's system when either bitten by a biological vector or eat something that the mechanical vector has landed on and left the pathogen behind. Yes, I love my Microbio class.

Oh, and full "Drinking" lyrics, if you're wondering:

Drinking, by bôa

You say the drinking is better than a woman

And you say the thinking takes too much time

Well, God save your children should you have them

For, to you there's nothing if there's no wine

Oh, you have so much more

Oh, where has your time gone?

Oh, where has your time gone?

Oh, you have so much more

You sing like an angel

Your voice melts my heart

Your words are like wisdom

Your life has been hard

And, should you ever wonder

Where all the time has gone

You'll find the answer

Far away from home

Oh, you have so much more

Oh, where has your time gone?

And I don't want to see you like this

When you're crawling, please

'Cause I will shape the day

And make you feel all right

But you say the drinking is better than a woman

And you say the thinking takes too much time

You sing like a siren

Your voice breaks my heart

And when you are crying

Your tears are like wine

Oh, you have so much more

And I don't want to see you like this

When you're crawling


End file.
